


Hanging Out

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Series: Whumptober 2020 - The Old Guard [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: “Well, you’re always saying we need to hang out more.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Whumptober 2020 - The Old Guard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954123
Comments: 9
Kudos: 233





	Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw the whumptober prompts and figured...hey, I could make this way less angsty than perhaps intended by writing for the Old Guard. Not sure if I'll end up filling all of the prompts, but I figured I might as well try!

The world may have advanced over the centuries, but some forms of capture, it seemed, remained classics. 

“Well, you’re always saying we need to hang out more.” 

Joe laughs, the movement stretching his stomach further, revealing more of his bare skin to Nicky’s hungry eyes. Hanging from shackles is annoying, but they’ve been through worse. If nothing else, this is a nice throwback to simpler times. There isn’t even a microphone accompanying the camera in the corner. 

Amateurs. 

“How long have you been waiting to say that?” Joe asks, a grin still lighting his face. 

“Since 2001.” 

Joe laughs again. “Now you make me wonder if you let us get caught just for this very moment.”

“Of course not,” Nicky replies, clenching and unclenching his hands periodically. The worst is the burn in his shoulders. It’s not often that he envies the minute difference between his and Joe’s height, but this situation is one of them. “We got captured because you got distracted when I deflected the bullet with my rifle. Or perhaps I am giving you too much credit and you were simply distracted by my eyes.” Nicky flutters his lashes and Joe shrugs the best he can. 

“Either, both, can you blame me?” He asks innocently. “Besides, for men that decided to leave us in this,” he gestures to the sparse, old cell, “I wasn’t expecting them to have such an effective sedative.”

“Nile and Andy will never let us hear the end of it,” Nicky sighs. 

“I don’t know, if we get out of this quickly, perhaps they never need to know,” Joe suggests but at Nicky’s raised eyebrow, huffs. “Allow a man at least a shred of hope.” 

“Perhaps it won’t be so bad if we get out quickly,” Nicky offers. “Speaking of, I believe it’s my turn.” 

As expected, Joe’s face creases down. “No, no, it’s definitely my turn.” 

Nicky sighs. 

Every. Single. Time. 

“You goaded the last ones so they would try to drown you first. All I need to do is break my hands,” Nicky says bluntly. 

“But your hands are more delicate than mine,” Joe wheedles. “You take longer to heal.” 

“Ah yes, those two seconds make all the difference.” Nicky shakes his head in exasperation. 

“I would save you from even a millisecond of pain if it were in my power,” Joe says earnestly and Nicky can’t help but soften under his words.

“I love you, Yusuf,” he says quietly and Joe’s eyes crinkle.

“And I love-”

_ Crack! _

“-you fiend.”

Nicky slides his right hand out of the cuff and quickly breaks his left hand to free that too. They don’t have much time now, not if they truly were being watched, but fortunately, Nicky’s bones reset in less than a minute. 

“I told you it was my turn,” Nicky says, relishing in the ability to roll his shoulders. “And look, perfectly fine,” he adds, wiggling his fingers in proof. 

Joe sniffs and looks away from him. “I am destined for a life of betrayal, it seems.” 

“Stop being so dramatic,” Nicky replies, rolling his eyes. “And stay still.” 

With picks that captures rarely find, or think to take off them, Nicky quickly releases Joe and even seeing proof, he still glides his fingers gently over Nicky’s. 

“You see? Completely fine,” Nicky says gently as he squeezes Joe’s hands. 

“I’m still unhappy with you,” Joe replies, unable to keep from pouting. “We are watching football together for the next three months.” 

Nicky rests his forehead against Joe’s. “If I let you kill more of them, could we lower that to two?”

“Don’t get killed and we’ll see,” Joe offers before pressing a quick kiss against Nicky’s lips. Suddenly, the sound of multiple footsteps hitting concentrate echoes and they part. Standing side-by-side, their arms, raised, they share a look and grin. 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, consider leaving a kudos or comment :)


End file.
